Those Words
by MirajaneAlberona
Summary: Mirajane's heart raced at the words, though she knew Cana was just drunk and it didn't really mean a thing. She had longed to hear those words for a while now, but not like this.


Mirajane never minded working when the guild hall was closing. So few people stayed late enough for there to be any trouble breaking out, and of the ones that stayed, most were just there for reasons other than drinking, like Levy and Gajeel so the script mage could study, or Laki who was there just to people watch. Besides for Cana, that is.

Said woman was swirling a glass that Mira did not remember giving her, staring intently at the wall. She seemed lost in thought, and the expression on her face caused Mira to smile softly. She was something else, that Cana. She had been since they were kids.

When she first met Cana, she just knew they would hit it off. Sure, they had some times when they were being, as Elfman would say, 'girls' and acting catty, but they always came back to each other, closer friends than they expected to be after each little argument.

Sometime during those early teen years, Mirajane realized she had fallen for the brunette card mage, though the phase she was going through helped her hide it by pushing others away. It surprised her a bit, to realize she could fall for another woman, but she accepted that perhaps she had always appreciated all genders, not just males, and had not let herself think about her own sexuality. She would find herself watching Cana, noticing little things that she had not even picked up on before she realized how she felt. Cana's smile was what won her over, she thought, the way it dazzled with its sincerity.

After they thought Lisanna had died, Cana held her close as she cried, held her late into the night as she and her brother mourned. Cana comforted her, smoothed her hair, wiped her tears. She reassured her it was neither her nor Elfman's fault, that she would be there for her as long as she needed her. Mirajane didn't know it was possible to fall even harder for her, but it happened. It was the first time Mirajane wanted to say that she loved her, but the words wouldn't leave her lips. It wasn't the right time...not yet.

The first time Mira worked the late shift, Cana stayed to make sure things went well as any good friend would do. Mira was grateful for this, grateful that while Cana might not realize how much it meant to her that she would still be there with her. But but the time Mira's shift came to an end, Cana was well into a bottle and could barely stand.

" _Come on, I'll take you back to your apartment." Mira offered Cana her hand._

 _She smiled up at Mira. "Thanks, you really are the best. I love you."_

 _Mirajane's heart raced at the words, though she knew Cana was just drunk and it didn't really mean a thing. She had longed to hear those words for a while now, but not like this._

" _Yeah, I know." She pulled her friend to her feet. "I love you too. Now come on, let's go…"_

The next day, Cana seemed to not remember that exchange, barely even remembering how she got home. Mirajane tried not to let the hurt show that those word weren't remembered- she knew they wouldn't be anyways, right?- and continued on as she normally did, laughing and chatting with Cana.

Things like that happened more often that Mirajane would have liked, as Cana seemed to have to be drunk enough to say the words to the point where she wouldn't remember them. But, then again they had never said anything that would lead to considering them in a relationship, never flirted more than a few coy remarks and jokes that perhaps Cana took less seriously than she did.

Cana did, after all, have quite a few boyfriends. She hadn't really shown much interest in women, other than her recent 'interest' in Lucy and Juvia's breasts, if her teasing comments could be taken for interest. Besides, by this point Mirajane had already come to terms with the fact that Cana may never feel the same way about her, and was just glad to have her friendship, even if she may want more.

Mirajane must have been lost in her thoughts longer than she expected to be, for she was drawn out of them by Gajeel placing some jewels on the bar. "I'm covering our tab tonight, but don't tell Levy. I put the jewels she gave me back in her purse while she wasn't looking."

"I won't tell her, I promise." She gave him a grin. "It was just two hot cocoas with cream, right?"

Gajeel nodded, though he was studying Mira. "You okay? You seemed to be zoning out for a bit."

Mirajane got Gajeel's change and handed it back to him, grateful for his concern and knowing he wouldn't push if she gave him a short answer. He had become so much easier to talk to recently, so much kinder. "Just thinking, is all."

"Alright." Gajeel dropped it, pocketing the change. "Well, Levy, Lilly, and I leave for a job tomorrow morning, so make sure you save enough cream so I can buy my girl one when we get back."

"Will do!" Mira grinned. As the two left, she called out a farewell to Levy, who waved back at her with the hand that want entwined in Gajeel's.

Mira was happy for them, happy that the words that needed to be said between them finally were, and that they were together now. She was happy for all the couples that now had gotten together, from Lucy and Natsu to Freed and Laxus. She longed for that, but she did not have the courage to be the one to tell Cana how she felt. She, the She-Devil, the Demon, could not find it in her to tell Cana she loved her when the girl was sober enough to remember it.

Laki left shortly after, as the people she had been watching were now gone. She gave Mirajane a grin and called farewell to her and Cana before heading out, leaving those two women alone.

Looking at the clock, Mira knew she'd have to get Cana moving out of here as soon as she finished the few remaining things that had to be completed before she could lock up. She swept the floors and wiped down the bar, stealing an occasional glance at Cana, who was now watching her intently.

Walking behind the counter to grab her bag, Mirajane was surprised to see Cana sitting at the bar when she turned around, her eyes shining.

"Cana, it's time to close up." Mira told her gently.

Cana shook her head. "I just need a few more minutes." She was still swirling that cup she had earlier.

"You know the Master has rules about this."

"To hell with his rules right now, Mira. I need to tell ya something."

Mira started at the intensity of Cana's words. Her heartbeat faster, hope building that perhaps- but no. She knew Cana was drunk, and it would likely just be another drunk confession from her.

"What do you have to say?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking today, and I realized there was something I needed to say." Cana gave her a lopsided grin. "What if I told ya I loved ya?"

"I'd say that you're drunk, Cana." Mira shook her head with a small smile, though she could feel the hope that had risen in her chest fall. "And that you've told me that before when you've been at the bottom of the barrel."

"I know I have. I also know that you've said it back." Mirajane's eye widened at that revelation, her face heating. She hadn't thought that maybe Cana really did remember more than she brunette stood and sauntered closer to where Mira stood, leaning over the bar so her face was inches from Mirajane's. "But what if I told you I mean it?"

Mirajane's eyes were locked on Cana's, and realized that there was no trace of alcohol on Cana's breath and that the cup she had been swirling was filled with water. Her heart raced slightly as she finally let herself admit something she had wanted to for years. "Then I might be inclined to believe it, and to kiss you."

Cana smirked and tilted her head to close the distance between them, her hand gently touching Mira's cheek as she pressed her lips to hers. When they parted, Cana kept her hand there and spoke softly. "I love you, Mirajane. I have for a long, long, time."

"I love you too, Cana." Mira smiled softly as those words she longed to hear from the woman across from her were echoed back from her own lips. "And I will for a long, long time."


End file.
